Rey/Gallery
Gallery of Rey from the Star Wars franchise. Promotional Images The-Force-Awakens-36.jpg|Finn, Rey, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and BB-8 on the June 2015 cover of Vanity Fair. Promotional Banner.jpg|Rey on a promotional banner for the film. Rey-Fathead.png Rey-Fathead2.png Rey-Fathead3.png Rey AT-AT.jpeg Rey Headshot.jpeg Star Wars The Force Awakens - OH BB-8 WANTS TO KNOW YOU.png The Force Awakens - Rey.png Rey_Cropped_Promo.jpg Star-Wars-The-Force-Awakens-Empire-cover.jpg Vanity Fair - TLJ Issue 1.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Luke and Rey.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Rey.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Rey and Chewbacca.jpg The Last Jedi red poster 1.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Rey.png Star Wars The Last Jedi - Rey 2.png Entertainment Weekly - Rey.png TLJ - Rey and Luke.png The Last Jedi Empire Cover.jpg Rey_TLJ.png FOD - Rey promotional artwork.png Forces of Destiny Hasbro Art - Jedi Rey.png FOD - Jedi Rey promotional artwork.png TLJ - Rey.jpg Rise of Skywalker Rey Vanity Fair Cover.jpeg Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker - Photography - Kylo Ren and Rey.jpg Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker - Rey.jpg Production and Concept Concept Art KiraSpeederIntoMarket.jpeg|Rey drives her speeder into a Jakku marketplace. TatooineMarket.jpeg|An aerial view of Rey arriving at the marketplace. KiraHome2.jpeg|Rey's home inside a toppled AT-AT. KiraHome3.jpeg|Rey's AT-AT was able to house her two speeders, as well as her ship. KiraHome1.jpeg|Living a solitary life, Rey sits alone atop her AT-AT, gazing at the sky. KiraXWing.jpeg|Rey and Finn salvage an X-Wing from the Battle of Jakku. KiraShipV2.jpeg|An early design for Rey's ship. KiraShip.jpeg|The final design of Rey's ship. KiraCantina.jpeg|Rey enters the cantina inside Maz Kanata's castle. KiraGangLightsaber.jpeg|During a force ritual deep beneath the castle, Rey and Maz watch Finn find Luke Skywalker's lightsaber inside a hidden compartment in BB-8. CyborgCastle.jpeg|After the destruction of Maz Kanata's castle, Rey is taken prisoner and is moved to the First Order castle on Ryoom. KiraCyborgThrone.jpeg|Rey approaches Kylo Ren as he sits upon his throne in the First Order castle on Ryoom. CyborgKira.jpeg|Kylo Ren grabs Rey. KiraCyborgLeonis.jpeg|Rey and Kylo Ren duel on Ryoom as Finn looks on. Ice Planet Duel.jpg|During the duel, the Millennium Falcon lands on the planet's surface. KiraCostume.jpeg|An unused version of Rey's costume. Rey Final Costume Art.jpg|Rey's final costume. Production Photos Star-Wars-Celebration-BTS-10.jpg|J.J. Abrams and Daisy Ridley discuss a scene at Rey's AT-AT. Ridley Abrams.jpg|Daisy Ridley and J.J. Abrams prepare to shoot a scene with Rey riding her speeder through a village. Screenshots ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens The-Force-Awakens-40.png|Rey opens up a compartment inside a downed Star Destroyer on Jakku. The-Force-Awakens-41.png|Rey scavenging inside a Star Destroyer. The-Force-Awakens-42.png|Rey shimmies down a rope inside the wreckage of a Star Destroyer. The-Force-Awakens-12.png|Rey drives by a crashed Star Destroyer on the surface of Jakku. The Force Awakens 7.jpg|Rey rides her speeder into the Jakku marketplace. Rey Rebel Pilot Helmet.jpg SW TFA - Rey's home.PNG The-Force-Awakens-43.png|Rey walks home with BB-8. The-Force-Awakens-21.png|Rey looks up at a ship leaving Jakku's atmosphere. The-Force-Awakens-37.png|Rey gazes longingly at the ship, wishing to leave the planet herself. The-Force-Awakens-29.png|Rey finds Finn at the marketplace. The-Force-Awakens-30.png|Rey offers Finn her hand. The-Force-Awakens-18.png|Rey, Finn, and BB-8 flee the marketplace during the attack. The-Force-Awakens-66.png|Rey and Finn are nearly killed by a TIE Fighter blast. The-Force-Awakens-67.png|Rey and Finn react to the TIE Fighter blast. Finn and Rey looking up.png Rey and Finn Crawl Eravana.png The-Force-Awakens-58.png|Rey and Finn listen to Han Solo tell a story. Falcon Rey Finn Han.jpg|Rey, Finn, and Han Solo aboard the Millennium Falcon. Rey and Solo on Takodana.jpg MeetingWithMaz-TFA.png SW TFA - Rey's nightmare.PNG The-Force-Awakens-36.png|Rey and BB-8 gaze in horror at a swarm of TIE fighters descending on attack Maz Kanata's castle on Takodana. The-Force-Awakens-76.png|Rey shoots at Kylo Ren as he approaches her. Kylo Ren.png SW TFA - Kylo interrogates Rey.PNG Rey_and_Stormtrooper.png The-Force-Awakens-71.png Rey Lightsaber.png Rey Holding Out Lightsaber.jpg Rey hands Luke Skywalker his old lightsaber.png Star Wars: The Last Jedi Last-jedi-rey-luke-skywalker-fishing.jpg Last-jedi-rey-ahch-to-cave.jpg Last-jedi-rey-luke-skywalker-ahch-to.jpg The Last Jedi 138.jpeg The Last Jedi 101.jpg The Last Jedi 42.jpg The Last Jedi 41.jpg The Last Jedi 103.jpg The Last Jedi 01.jpg The Last Jedi 45.jpg The Last Jedi 36.jpg The Last Jedi 40.jpg The Last Jedi 80.jpg Rey and Luke 3rd Lesson.jpg Rey's Message to Finn.jpg The Last Jedi 04.jpg The Last Jedi 73.jpg Mirror_mirror_on_the_floor.jpg The_tale_of_the_many_Reys.jpg Last-jedi-rey-mirror-cave-2.jpg Last-jedi-rey-ahch-to-cave-1.jpg Last-jedi-rey-mirror-cave.jpg Ren and Rey Hold Hands TLJ.jpg Rey Escape Pod TLJ.jpg Kylo Rey.jpg The Last Jedi 79.jpg Snoke and Rey 2.jpg Snoke and Rey.jpg Praetorian-guard-fight-TLJ.jpg Rey and Ren Vs Guards.jpg Ren & Rey Lightsaber TLJ.jpg Rey lifting rocks TLJ.jpg Rey is happy to see Finn again.jpg Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker The Rise of Skywalker (1).png The Rise of Skywalker (4).png The Rise of Skywalker (5).png The Rise of Skywalker (17).png The Rise of Skywalker (18).png The Rise of Skywalker (19).png The Rise of Skywalker (20).png The Rise of Skywalker (28).png The Rise of Skywalker (29).png The Rise of Skywalker (32).png Rey TROS.jpg Rey and Kylo Ren destroy Darth Vader's burned mask and helmet.jpg Rey meets the Emperor.jpg Rey and Kylo Ren Lightsaber Duel TROS.jpg Millennium Falcon cockpit controls.jpg What are you doing there, 3PO?.jpg Rey and Kylo Ren in the Death Star II's remains.jpg Rey with Zorii.jpg Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Sands of Jakku 1.jpg Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-20.png Sands of Jakku 6.png Sands of Jakku 4.jpg Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-4.png Sands of Jakku 5.jpg BB-8 Bandits 1.png Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-1.png BB-8 Bandits 4.png Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-19.png Star Wars Forces of Destiny 1.jpg|Rey in ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Star Wars Forces of Destiny 21.png Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-47.png Star Wars Forces of Destiny 58.png Porg Problems 1.png Star Wars Forces of Destiny 54.png Perilous Pursuit 1.jpg Perilous Pursuit 2.jpg Video Games Disney INFINITY The Force Awakens Playset.jpg Disney INFINITY Rey Figure.png INF3 TFA PlaySet PackShot.png DI3.0 REY CONCEPT.jpg Battlefront II - Rey.png EmojiBlitzRey.png|Rey's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon StarWars.png|Rey on the Star Wars app icon. Star Wars Force Arena Sequel Banner.jpg Star Wars Force Arena Sequels Logo.png Merchandise and Miscellaneous Rey and BB-8 Figure.jpg BB-8 and Rey - The Force Awakens Action Figure.jpg Rey Figure.png Rey and BB8 Figure.png Star Wars Force Awakens Nesting Doll Set.png GP_SWFA_Rey_and_BB8.jpg Lego Rey.png Funko Pop! Star Wars Rey.jpg Star-Wars-18-inch-Rey.jpg The Force Awakens Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg The Force Awakens Tsum Tsum Size Collection.jpg Rey Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Rey Scavenger Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg 9618 StarWars ReyLightsaber GLAM HiRes.jpg 9622 StarWars ReyHelmet HiRes.jpg 9627 StarWars ReyFinalScene GLAM HiRes.jpg LEGO-Star-Wars-Force-Awakens-Rey-Figure-with-Staff-and-Gun.jpg Funko-Star-Wars-EP7-Rey-Wacky-Wo_46662_1.jpg Rey Hot Wheels.jpg 6b07d785750e9afaf8f36afce0f01c9f.jpg Um93-1024x752.png Rey Pin.jpg Tfa Figure Set.jpg rey Vinylmation.jpg Rey and B-88 Limited Figures.jpeg ReySpeeder-StarWarsCelebration.jpg Star-wars-force-of-hope-premium-art-print-500444-02.jpg Star Wars Forces of Destiny figures 1.jpg Star Wars Forces of Destiny 5.jpg Forces of Destiny dolls - Rey 2.png TLJ - LEGO Jedi Training Rey.jpg SH Figuarts - TLJ Rey & BB-8.jpg TLJ - Jedi Training Rey.png Funko POP - TLJ Rey.png TLJ Wobblers.png FOD Kylor Ren & Rey.jpg FOD Jedi Rey & BB-8.jpg FOD - Rey TLJ.jpeg The_Last_Jedi_Figures.jpg star-wars-the-last-jedi-rey-jedi-training-sixth-scale-hot-toys.jpg Lego_Rey_The_Last_Jedi.jpg Luke and Rey Pin.jpeg FOE - Rey.png lego_41602_web_pri_1488.jpg Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy galleries Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny galleries